All For You ღ
by Cadeau
Summary: 3: Gole a gole ele a aceitaria. Até se ver complemante afogado... Nela. Coleção de drabbles e ficlets do casal SasuSaku.
1. Apreciação Mútua

Essa acabou de sair do forno, aproveitem.**  
**

:)

:)

;D

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto não me pertence, autoria merecida a Kishimoto.

Coleção de drabbles e ficlets do casal SasuSaku.

* * *

_E Tudo começou com apreciação Mútua._

* * *

**Apreciação Mútua.**

**.**

_Por Cadeau._

_._

_._

Um esbarrão. Duas quedas. Um grito surpreso, outro indignado. Um pedido de desculpas apressadas.

Dois olhares. Dois _prolongados_ olhares. Um rubor seguido de um sussurrado "ohh". Uma sobrancelha erguida. Uma cabeça abaixada. Uma mão estendida. Surpresa. Duas mãos entrelaçadas. Um toque.

_Um toque_. Ardência, calor, conforto, choques elétricos e novamente dois olhares. Dois olhares. Outro rubor. Um meio sorriso. Uma apreciação mútua.

.

.

* * *

**N.A: **

Então depois de um tempão sem atualizar nada aqui estou eu de novo! Eu sei, eu sei, tenho outros dois projetos grandes para escrever e tudo mas eu simplesmente estanquei em um capitulo e acho que vai demorar um tempinho para sair alguma coisa.

_Então decidi dar esse presentinho surpresa para vocês para compensar, se for bem recebido eu vou fazer uma coleção de drabbles e ficlets bem curtinhas assim mesmo para sair bem rapidinho. Pretendo posta-las em uma frequência de **uma ou duas** por semana ok? Espero que elas sejam bem recebidas ;D_

_._

_Kissus com sabor de chocolate, Cadeau._


	2. Eu Odeio doces

:0

:)

;D******  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto não me pertence, autoria merecida a Kishimoto.

Coleção de drabbles e ficlets do casal SasuSaku.

* * *

_Sasuke sempre detestou os doces. E tinha razões bastante sensatas para faze-lo._

* * *

**Eu Odeio doces**

**.**

_Por Cadeau._

_._

_._

Ele sempre detestou doces. De todos os tipos. Marrons, vermelhos, azuis, amarelos, caramelados, recheados, granulados, azedos e principalmente os rosas. Ainda mais os rosas Tutti Frutti.

E ele tinha razões bastante sensatas para detestá-los_. Os doces eram perigosos. _Aquela aparencia tão atrativa não o enganava, ele sabia que por detrás daquela cor vivaz, da textura macia e da forma tão...degustativa, esconde-se um oponente traiçoeiro.

Bastava apenas prova-la uma vez e você está fadado a derrota, você é invadido pela dopamina e, erroneamente, pensa que ainda está no controle do seu corpo. Mas ai você se depara pensando nela cada vez mais, e mais e mais. Até que percebe que, inexplicavelmente, precisa dela. _Urgentemente_.

E você prova mais uma vez, pensando que essa será sua última recaída. Apenas mais um pouquinho, só para saciar seu desejo. Só mais essa vez.

E então percebe que mesmo saciado ainda pensa nela, você continua pensando na maldita bala cor-de-rosa o tempo todo e quer mais, quer o tempo todo. E você descobre que está viciado nela, totalmente e irreversivelmente caído por ela.

Sasuke sempre detestou os doces. Eles são perigosos, _principalmente os cor-de-rosa. _

.

.

* * *

**N.A: **

_Então gostaram da minha versão de "Porque Uchiha Sasuke não gosta de doces?" Curtiram a analogia? Hahaha. Gente estou tão feliz com a resposta de vocês sobre esse novo projeto! Serio mesmo, dá uma sensação gostosinha saber que tem gente que se diverte tanto lendo algo que me divirto escrevendo. ;)_

Agora deixem algumas reviews aqui em baixo e façam a pequena Caede feliz *U*. Até o proximo Drabbles gostosuras!_  
_

P.s.: Estarei respondendo as mp's e as reviews nesse domingo lindonas

P.s.s.: Essa semana talvez eu atrase com a atualização de quarta porque eu estarei no ritmo de provas finais :( Mas prometo compensar com uma atualição extra na próxima semana.

.

_Kissus açucarados, Cadeau/Caede._


	3. Três metros do céu

:/

:0

;D******  
**

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto não me pertence, autoria merecida a Kishimoto.

Coleção de drabbles e ficlets do casal SasuSaku.

* * *

_Gole a gole ele a aceitaria. Até se ver complemante afogado... Nela.  
_

* * *

**Três metros acima do céu**

**.**

_Por Cadeau._

_._

_._

**V**ocê está quebrado, completamente estilhaçado e está me arrastando com você. E isso dói, meu coração está sangrando, seu sofrimento está dilacerando minha alma, lenta e incansavelmente. Eu não aguento mais, posso escutar os gritos da sua alma, eles se misturam com os da minha própria.

E o pior de tudo é que eu sempre soube que isso poderia vir a acontecer, no momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram tão famintos um do outro. Estupidamente eu disse que te amava, outra vez, outra vez e mais repetidas vezes. Porque eu desejava que com esses gestos e com a prova de o quão intenso era meus sentimentos o seu coração iria se curar aos poucos.

Por mais incessante que seja, mesmo me machucando mais e mais, eu não vou te deixar, _estou acorrentada em você_, eternamente. Minhas lagrimas com as suas, meu corpo com o seu, os nossos corações mesmo em frangalhos ainda continuam misturados, eu vou sofrer por você, vou te abraçar quando os seus pesadelos forem reais demais, vou amá-lo ainda que você não estiver pronto para retribuir e juntos vamos superar tudo isso, vamos curar um ao outro e enfim subiremos _três metros acima do cé__u_

.

.

.

* * *

**N.A: **

_Porque essa é a forma que penso ser a mais coerente para um relacionamento entre os dois, Sasuke é um personagem cujo o passado foi muito conturbado e passar pelo tipo de coisa que ele teve que passar - e ainda com a pouca idade que tinha - deixa marcas profunda de mais para ser esquecida facilmente. Acho que o amor que a Sakura senti por ele é o tipo prazerosamente profundo e inteso, mas seria aceito aos poucos, gole por gole. Lentamente._

Perdoem a demora, tive uma crise de falta de imaginação seguida pelas festas de fim de ano (a propósito como foram a de você? *U*) mas voltei com uma vontade louca de escrever algo um pouco mais profundo e tenso e deu no que deu. Gostaram? ;D

ps: estarei respondendo as reviews essa semana lindonas ;) Muito obrigada MESMO por todo esse carinho que venho recebendo de vocês, isso me deixa verdadeiramente radiante!

.

_Kissus açucarados, Cadeau/Caede._


End file.
